Oreimo Episode 08
"There's No Way My Little Sister Could Get an Anime" is the 8th episode of Oreimo. Synopsis In a visit to the office of the publisher of her newest novel, Kirino discovers that the novel she wrote, "Imoutoshi ", has been accepted warmly by guests, and had been receiving various fan mail and emails. She meets up with one of the staff of the company and receives the good news from her, which is then followed by another shocker: Kirino's novel has the possibility of becoming an anime series! Kirino breaks to Saori and Kuroneko about her upcoming work becoming an anime while inside a mecha-inspired restaurant. However, Kuroneko feels uncomfortable upon hearing the news, and proceeds to throw negative remarks on Kirino. Luckily, Saori stops their fight from escalating. Soon, Kirino brings up the main purpose of their current meeting: to brainstorm about which studio, staff and voice actors would fit best for the anime series adaptation of her work. However, neither Saori nor Kuroneko seem interested. They soon discover that Kirino is really nervous about her first time as part of an anime production staff, and needs their support. Saori, supportive as always, decides to join along. Meanwhile, although Kuroneko opted out initially, she becomes interested of the name of the one who met up with Kirino (Iori Fate Setsuna) and reluctantly accepts her request. Saori and Kuroneko, as promised, arrive with Kirino at the office of MediAscii, where the brainstorming conference for the anime adaptation will be held. Kirino and Kuroneko instantly feel butterflies in their stomach as they face four serious-looking staff members, any they could only swap remarks at each other to calm each other down. The meeting then starts with an introduction by Kirino, Kuroneko and Saori. Kuroneko is surprised that Kirino decides to call her and Saori as assistants, and it took another moment of interruption by Saori for the meeting to continue. Kirino soon draws out all her cards, showing all of her ideas in a think pile of notes she prepared earlier. Her eagerness for the project startled the staff initially, and Kuroneko and Saori just sit there without a word from their lips. Soon, Kirino finishes what she plans for the anime adaptation: a 26-episode (2-cour) series with 26 opening and 26 ending theme songs (one each per episode) and an all-star cast composed of voice actors from various series. However, the production staff have different ideas. Instead of adapting the entire novel, the team decides to work on the first volume instead as a 13-episode (1-cour) series, with anime-original episodes provided to expand the story. The team also plans on releasing the series midway into Spring, eliminating any possibility of multiple opening and ending themes. The lineup of voice actors will be replaced with a list with an entirely different cast, and the female main lead might be replaced by a male one. One by one, Kirino's novel is butchered in the middle of the brainstorm. That afternoon, an exhausted Kirino walks home and heads straight to her room. As always, she makes noise in front of Kyousuke's door, so he is startled by the crashing sound she made to his door. However, Kyousuke notices the glassy-eyed expression in Kirino's face, and then, Kirino faints. The next day, Kyousuke calls a meet-up with Saori and Kuroneko to ask them what happened to Kirino, and in return, tells the two that his sister has not left her bed since yesterday. Kuroneko bluntly explains that Kirino's reaction is normal, especially for someone whose literary work is defaced. Saori then adds that the production of written material like novels or manga is completely different from anime series production. Due to the immense amount of manpower and resources involved, there is little to no possibility of a single person directing the entire production. Soon, Saori exposes a piece of news she had acquired recently: that the production of the anime series based on Kirino's work came coincidentally at the time when another anime series was cancelled. Kyousuke is alarmed by this, as he realizes that his sister's work would just be used to fill in a gap made by that cancelled series. This would explain how haphazard the production team had been in changing specific details of Kirino's novel. Kyousuke, despite hating his younger sister, feels disgusted by the actions of the production team and responsible for her sister in a sense, so he decides to put things into his own hands. With Saori and Kuroneko tagging along, they meet up with Iori Fate Setsuna to settle a few things. Iori agrees to meet up with Kyousuke, and Kyousuke takes the time to request the production team to talk with him regarding Kirino's novel adaptation. Fortunately, Iori has allowed them to meet the production team (with Kyousuke acting as proxy for Kirino) and they later meet at the office. Upon the start of the meeting, Saori, Kuroneko and Kyousuke are given a summary of changes to the novel to be integrated into the adaptation. In an email Kirino sent (much to Kyousuke's surprise), however, she still requests that the main lead stay female instead of the production team's plan to make it male, although Kirino did not state any statements supporting her request. Soon, the rest of the team discuss on any possible actions to make now that the author demands that the main lead stays female; meanwhile, Kyousuke feels ignored by the production team. Then, one of them suggests making a spin-off of the series, allowing anime-original material while keeping the source intact. The production team appears to have made their decision final, so Kyousuke tries to question their move to make a spin-off. The producer's response: Kirino's novel poses too many problems when it comes to adaptation, so they are forced to either make changes to the source, or make a story based on the source. Kyousuke sees their opinion as unacceptable, but according to them, the job of an animation studio is not to please the original author, but to make animated stories. The producer continues on his harsh criticism of Kirino's work, calling it as "unfit to be adapted into an anime series" and simply "uninteresting". Kyousuke runs out of ideas on how to defend his sister's work, but his defense came from an unlikely source: Kuroneko herself. Kuroneko uses her blunt attitude to comment on the producer's attitude. She calls the producer's act as cowardly, and the entire anime adaptation project to be a desperate source of income, although she also regarded Kirino's novel to be childish and too simple (compared to the fan novel Kuroneko had written). Soon, she focuses on the producer, whom she knows have failed to create a decent income as a writer, and tells that his pride might have clouded his judgment on Kirino's work. However, Kuroneko is still not finished. Her sharp tongue points to Kyousuke, who is ready to do everything for his sister, who has always been in the limelight. Kyousuke knows what she is talking about, but deep inside, he also feels somewhat happy when Kirino is down, basking in her misfortune. However, the fact that he is her older brother still causes him to do the things he do for her. Kyousuke finally mustered his courage to talk again. He talks as Kirino's brother, and requests them to allow Kirino to be happy by making the anime based on her novel. He does not want his sister to die of depression, nor see her heartbroken. With this, he pleads to them with his head bowed low, asking them once again to reconsider looking into Kirino's novel. Kuroneko soon expresses her agreement to Kyousuke's request and pleads as well. With the fate of the anime series in the hands of the production team, Kyousuke, Saori and Kuroneko head back home. Kyousuke asks the two to keep what happened a secret to Kirino, and Kuroneko already had plans about not talking about it even before Kyousuke's request. Saori reminds them that the anime series project is still uncertain, and hopes that what they did is enough for them to reconsider changing Kirino's novel. Soon Kuroneko takes the chance to ask Kyousuke about his self-sacrifice for the sake of his sister. According to him, even he does not know. He wonders if being Kirino's brother is enough for him to do whatever he has done that day. The next day, Kirino finally receives a summary of contents of the anime series production of her novel. She is pleased that she has managed to keep many of her ideas into the project, and thinks that her efforts have been fruitful, not knowing the efforts that her brother, Saori and Kuroneko have to exert to make it possible. Soon, Kirino decides to tell Kyousuke one last thing before he leaves: the next life counseling session would be the last. Adapted From This episode is adapted from Volume 3 of the Light Novels. However, there is a vast amount of editing needed, because the original source actually tackles upon a real-life case of plagiarism in Dengeki Bunko, a very sensitive topic which the production company aims to avoid in the production of this episode. (News Article (care of MyAnimeList) and Image Comparison) Trivia 'Characters' By order of appearance *Kirino Kousaka *Setsuna Fate Iori *Ayase Aragaki *Kanako Kurusu *Kuroneko *Saori Makishima *Kyousuke Kousaka New Characters *'Setsuna Fate Iori' Ending Theme Song *The ending theme song for this episode is entitled "Chameleon Daughter" performed by Hitomi Nabatame. Cultural References *Kirino visits a replica of the office of the Dengeki Bunko imprint in this episode. Also, the anime adaptation of Kirino's "Imoutoshi" is picked up by MediAscii, which is in fact Ascii Media Works. *The restaurant visited by Kirino, Kyousuke, Saori and Kuroneko in this episode is called "Justeen Cafe", which is probably roughly modeled after the Gundam Cafe. Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes